Teachers are Trouble with a capital 'T'
by Kitsune Yoko
Summary: This is an AU to Chibis, but this time Gohan is the teacher! How will him and Videl overcome this new challenge? Will they still be able to be in a relationship? or will Gohan's "Girlfriend" stand in the way? If you like Chibis then you'll like Teachers. Same pairings but with more complications, Gohan and Videl will get together sooner in this one though.
1. Chapter 1

Teachers are Trouble with a capital 'T'

AN: Random plot bunny that decided to invade my life. This will be an Alternate Universe to my other DBZ fic. Chibis Mess Up Gohan's Life! Don't worry I am still the same person and though I will be copying and pasting the beginning to Chibis' I will be changing some vary key things so at least skim, please.

MEANING TO THE UNIVERSE

"Word" OBVIOUS, ME BEING SARCASTIC, OR AN ALTERNATE NAME FOR A CHARACTER

'Word' THINKING

"Word" OTHER LANGUAGE

**word ** IMPORTANT FOR LATER

That's all for now folks!

Disclaimer: me no own :( *POUT*

FFN Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, know how to speak Japanese so please ignore any and all misspelled and miss labeled things and people, nor did I intentionally copy another authors work thus any and all coincidence I apologize for in advance just in case. And if you do find similarities please tell the story title and author so, I can read it and apologist to the author personally.

I do own my plot.

Chapter 1 – Orange Star Highschool-First Day

It was a normal enough day at Orange Star High; Videl had been called out to help the seemingly ever increasingly inept police of Satan City to stop three crimes. Moreover, that was before first period had officially started ** CUE: EYE ROLL**, Gohan was running late for his new job at Orange Star High. He had been hired as the new History Professor after the last one was fired for coming onto the female students and the new Science Professor. They all got together and filed a lawsuit against him for sexual harassment, his name was a Kalomari or Yahamali or something like that.

But this was all quickly forgotten in favor of the latest gossip about how Ricky had gotten Lauren preggers. In fact, no one even noticed that Videl weren't there at the moment. This was most peculiar because she was customarily the center of attention. Videl's father is The Hercule Satan, and she was the so called by the media "Savior of the City" so something great indeed had to happen for her to get a break.

Whatever could so call the bloodhound- I mean students and faculty attentions away from our crime fighting heroing favorite girl? Nothing like this had ever happened at Orange Star before the new History teacher who was a Professor that normally taught at Oxford and the three new students of course, all of them transferring in during the middle part of the school year and on the same day. Even more so peculiar is the fact that they were all the same age, and would be in the same year class along with Videl! How odd!

'Seash I wonder how many more fuckin' robberies an shit that'll try today, those stupid bastards are really getting on my nerves more than usually lately. And the more I have to respond to those stupide calls the more likely someone will notice. Even if 'I'm usually only gone for a few minutes to split and then merge this is still getting too fucking risky! I was already late this morning thanks to that drunk driver, who the hell gets drunk in the morning anyway?' Where the thoughts of one Son "Kazuma" Gohan a once half-Sayian half-Demon-human mix. While a curious person might ask himself or herself how you can go from being a half Sayian to being something else.

Well quite simply you take two devil spawns (Chibis) and add in a tired babysitter times two.

A pinch of two broads shopping, and two fighters fighting.

Next, add access to insane amounts of sugar in both raw and process forms given to said devil spawn by a dotty ditsy doting grandmother and a cowering Kami and Mr. Popo.

Then add in for good measure seven dragon balls, a Dragon Ball tracker, and the Idea that it would be a good idea to see Vegeta-sai up and running again.

Finally add a mischievous dragon who was sick and tired and decided to get revenge for his state by messing round with the Z Fighters.

Stir until good and a chaotic and bake for 3 days and you get Gohan's new status.

**FLASHBACK TO 1 MONTH AGO**

Chichi and Bulma where feeling tired so they decided to take a trip to Paris for the day to treat themselves to some shopping, meanwhile Vegeta and Gohan had snuck away and secretly where furiously sparing in the GR all day. Thus, the two poor babysitters hassled and frazzled where tied at an undisclosed location in CC and would not be found until 3 days after the incident. Bunny and Dr. Briefs were too trusting in the boys and let them do as they wished because they had too much to do for the ball that was being held the next night. Dende was flat out too frightened to do anything but to comply with the already sugar crazed Chibis when they demanded more sugar, soda, and coffee. Moreover, poor Mr. Popo's famous cookies never were seen again.

The Chibis having already gotten hold of the DBTracker500 and the crazy idea to resurrect Vegeta-sai along with all the Sayians set out to collect the famed Dragon Balls but that is an anecdote for a later date in time. Within several hours, they found all of the balls, decided to go to the Great Desert the farthest away from every one, and made their wishes. Shenron, who had caught a virus the last time he visited the Kais, after he played a game of truth or dare and was given a nigh impossible task, wasn't in a very good mood. Being awakened after finally being able to get to bed didn't help it any. He decided to use the Chibis to exact Revenge on the ones who should be watching them. He planted the idea in their heads that it would be also better to have a never ending fridge and freezer and he would give it to them at the price of forever changing the Z Fighters lives with no less than 7 MAJOR changes. Being hungry, they naturally accepted.

Every Half and Full Sayian was given back their tails that were now indestructible, Vegeta's well hidden sense of humor was revealed, and much to the shock and horror of every one Trunks received most of his troublemaking and mischievous ways from his father.

Goku was given back his memories though they didn't really change the man too much, and due to Shenron's bet was forced back to life until Chichi died and was able and willing to control her husband [Otherworld's living beings were tired of all the food in Otherworld's giant never-ending fridge being empty due to goku's eating habits]. Side effects were that due to the wording of the change and cowardice of the residence of Otherworld if Chichi ever died and didn't want to stay she could go back no questions asked. King Yemma in order to save his hearing and head also petitioned to the Supreme Kai for Chichi to be given almost eternal youth in fact they reversed her bodies aging and the slowed it to match that of her mates. After much reviewing Bulma and any future human mates of Sayians where automatically given the same deal. **tch! Wimps!** And since we all know that they especially Chichi won't be ready until they sees their great-grandkids married and having children of their own, even then only just maybe.

Furthermore, Gohan the poor bastard was turned into a full-blooded Sayian attitude and all, while still keeping all his potential to be passed down onwards throughout his line. The moon was wished back into existence as well just to torcher Gohan. Not only that, his secrets that he had the Chibis promise to keep were made known to the entire Z Gang, and his cloaking mechanism was mysteriously missing when he woke up after his tail grew back. It turns out that when Gohan had so called given up fighting and training 7 years ago he had in fact secretly been using the hyperbolic time chamber to train at night and on the weekends. After spending a 'year' there the first time he snuck away, he had learned how to make it so you could spend as much time there without being trapped by finding the console that mainly controlled the time passing inside the chamber in proportion to the time passing outside the chamber. However, he while figuring out how to work it he accidently pushed button that made it so that for six minutes outside three years passed inside, it took him all three years and another six months to finish studying it and reversing what he did. When he got out he asked Dende to slow down his aging to a ridiculously slow ratio, yet the damage was done Gohan went from being 12 when he was supposed to be 11 [counting the time he was in with Goku] to being 17 in less than two days. Seeing this he created a type of cloaking device that would mask his added years, height, weight, and muscle.

**FLASHBACK END**

Needless to say, both Chichi and Vegeta were very pissed un-happy campers, however for entirely different reasons. Vegeta was furious that Gohan had an unfair advantage and had gotten so far above him that he had held back every time that they had secretly spared [yet he was also pleased that he had kept true to his Sayian side and continued to train]. Chichi at first was mad about how Gohan lied to her and did not focus all his attention on his studies. Then when she found out [after Gohan had let it slip to get her off his back] that Gohan had taken all his books with him and when he finished those had Dende get him books that are more advanced. Eventually when he was "13" it got to the point that he could learn no more from books, so Mr. Popo helped him disguise himself while Korin found a University for him to go to, and Dende with the help of Piccolo made a backstory and new identity for him. **Chichi doesn't know about the different ID she just knows about his degrees** She was mad that she didn't have any grandkids yet. It all ended in Gohan's new promotion to a First Class Elite, and Mastery and/or Doctorates in several areas of study, such as Advanced Science Analysis and Development, Physics, History, Teaching, and the license to care for Humans, Sayians*gotten this off planet* , Animals, and several other species. *again gotten this off planet*. Gohan again with the help of the residents of the Lookout got a job teaching at Oxford when he was "15". Though to avoid more conflict, he decided to take a break from teaching, before his mother found out about that too. Yet to show mercy to her family was a large no-no in Chichi's book, thus ending Gohan up in the cruel hands of the teenage population of Orange Star Highschool as punishment, when Orange Star offered him the job.

Gohan sighed as he remembered his mother's reaction to seeing him for the first time after The Incident without his watch on. Oh, how that banshee screamed and raved at his deception, honestly he thought that his new sense of hearing was going to be lost to him forever if she hadn't shut it. His 24 year-old features were yet again hidden with the mask of a "weak" 17 year-old scholar who had spent more time in Universities than anywhere else, thanks to the watch that he had developed years ago. As he set out to suffer the daily mundane of highschool for half a year due to his weakness to her shrill voice, 'Frying Pan Of Doom *tm by Chichi corp.*', and the stupid alliance.

Sighing again, he looked out over his new classroom seeing the girl who he had run into this morning and winched ad the implications his suspicions had for the both of them, or more importantly his hearing. He had noticed that whenever Videl, as he had learned she was called, raised her voice even the sliest change of pitch sent his instincts on a rampage to fix whatever was the problem, he was deliberately nice and went easy on her even she was acting as a class-A bitchy snob. Remembering that earlier that morning in the hall he sighed again.

**FLASHBACK COMMENCE FOR I COMMAND YOU!**

Gohan was running through the halls at a speed that was more fitting for a Olympic racer than a seemingly geeky highschooler. He was late this morning due to Goten having a case of off and on stomach aces after having consumed so much sugar and didn't use him as a springboard, this had already happened eight times since his mother insisted that he do chores over at CC as penance until she found a suitable punishment. "Tcsh the little brat." Was all that could be said about such matters in public settings. In addition to his problems right as Gohan had started to slow down to turn a corner that would lead him to his new classroom… BAM! He Ran into a person who was surprisingly enough able to send him tumbling to the ground, though only just so with the help of a suddenly appearing banana peel right under his foot that disappeared after its mystical duty was accomplished completely un noticed to the couple now residing on the floor. When Gohan and the mystery person had gotten their barings they both looked at the other at the same time, Gohan discovered the girl that he had run into just last week when he had come to talk with the principal about his salary.

"Gee I'm sorry again miss, I didn't see you there!" Gohan was surprise that he could keep the sarcasm out of his voice. While Videl just saw this as another slight about her size form him grumpily replied, "Whatever you jerk! Just get off me would Ya'? It feels like you're an entire building for Kami's sake! What the hell did you eat for breakfast? An entire all you can eat buffet?" She ended sarcastically as she waited for him to focus and get off of her. 'not that I mind too much he's not that heavy, in fact it is almost as if he was already holding himself off of her to protect her of just what she had accuse him of trying to do earlier, it actually feels kinda goo- wait no it didn't! She was Videl Satan! She didn't think that it feels good for a boy to lie on top of her, and his muscles so didn't cause her belly to flutter, no Sir-ie they did not, neither did his sent being so close to her cause her knees to weaken, nor did his breath fanning hot across her face cause her own breath to hitch and her mind to race at a 100miles per hour coming up with many different scenarios of what he could do to her in this position and her body was certainly not disobeying her direct orders by responding to them and him! Besides this was the ass who did this last week!'

"N-no a b-bit m-more actually." Gohan said in a seemingly sheepish voice that belied his inner thoughts 'wow I can actually stutter to through this pesky human [that has way too much influence on me] off my tail, as he offered his hand to her in order to help her up. "No thanks I'd probably break you." Videl said as she brushed the proffered hand off in order to stop any more thoughts of the mysterious boy from running through her head. Gohan frustrated thought, 'UGGH! I'm sick and tired of having to pretend that I'm weak just to keep the alliance that Earth-sai and Vegeta-sai had spent weeks creating! I hate that I'm so weak when it comes to a human girl! I hate that I can't just claim her as my mate and stop those dame ogling bastards that I saw in the hall that day from even thinking of her! I hate those stupid Chibis for causing my secrets to be revealed I hate that the ambassadors form Earth insisted that a Sayian somehow be present in the school system before they introduce other aliens to the world as students! Also I especially hate those Idiots for Sayians for not only agreeing, but for giving my dame mother an idea! And I really hate those morons for not being able to see a warrior who can incinerate them in a millisecond. Stupid facades for fucking peace. Stupid fucking idiot unknown names. And stupid fucki- wait w-w-wait d-did I-I just say Mate!? Fuck this can't be happening, the full moon is coming, and so is the mating cycle, I can't have a mate she would be in danger if I didn't mate and claim her beforehand, or else I'll end up hurting her maybe even killing this girl in the process along with anyone who tried to keep her from me. Wait when did I start to plane what to do? She's not my mate! She's not my mate! She's not my mate! She's not my mate! She smells so goo- Fuck! I need to go talk with someone soon!' Was all Gohan could focus on as he watched her stand up.

"Good I hope that you're not this klutzy in gym new boy. Hey where are the other two transfers?" the girl asked, but before Gohan could answer she continued, "That doesn't matter, just you don't be late the 'cause you don't know what the new History teacher will do to you for being late, rumor has it that He's from Oxford. And you don't know what those snooty Uni. Professors will do to ya. Well see you later New Boy," The girl flippantly said over her shoulder as she walked back to class.

"Cra-ud! Thanks for the reminder!" Gohan shouted to her as he stooped to pick up his spilt books, he glanced up to see her giving him a small smile before she disappeared out or sight and into the class room.

'It's going to be an adventure living the rest of my life with her that's for sure if just a small smile can affect me so.' He felt his heart flutter and rise before it dropped to the pit of his stomach.

Just as he reached his new classroom door the tardy bell rang breaking Gohan out of his reverie to horrifying new thoughts of screaming banshees. 'Tcsh just what I fucking need! First day on the job and I'm Late !'

**FLASHSABACHSA ENDSA opps looks like I don't have him out quite yet ;p**

'Humm I wonder when I'll get mom's pissed off call.' Were Gohan's only thoughts as he walked in front of his new classroom, He slammed his bag and coat down at his new desk. Gaining the attention of his new students and causing the sleeping ones sit at a startled attention. Gohan sighed internally at the material that class had been scheduled to start that day and would be focusing on for the next few weeks. It was horribly flawed and out of date, not only that, they should have learned it two years ago! He had asked himself when he saw it for the first time, 'What the HELL did his predecessor think he was doing? Just because he had a thing for girls young enough to be his daughters doesn't mean that he could slack off so much in his teaching!' It was at that time he relished that he would have to speed teach his new students, and take care of all the falsehoods in the little history that they had been taught. Well if there was one good thing about his predecessor's negligence it was that he wouldn't have soo much to reteach. His wandering thoughts were interrupted when the girl spoke.

"Hey New Boy that's the teacher's desk, the student ones are back here." Her statement caused the rest of the class laugh at him.

"I'm well aware of where my desk is Miss." Gohan answered holding his breath to find out his Mate's name.

"Videl, Videl Satan. But…" Gohan quickly cut her off, she couldn't have known how those two simple words could affect her new History Teacher.

"Thank you Miss. Satan, as I was saying I'm perfectly capable of finding my desk, after all I did teach at Oxford for over two years." Gohan said all the while thinking, 'Fuck! Of course, _HIS _daughter is _MY Mate_! Shit! Dammit why the Hell does this type of Crap always happen to _ME_?'

"WHAT!"

Before Gohan had time to explain however, a knock resonated from the wooden door to the small room. And Gohan headed towards the door….

{-}

AN: I hope you like this variation of Chibis I know I do.


	2. Chapter 2

Teachers are Trouble with a capital 'T'

AN: Wow, I'm glad you like this one, yes it will kinda follow 'Chibis' pretty closely but it will be different all in its own. Thank you to all who reviewed, favored, or fallowed.

MEANING TO THE UNIVERSE

"Word" OBVIOUS, ME BEING SARCASTIC, OR AN ALTERNATE NAME FOR A CHARACTER

'Word' THINKING

"Word" OTHER LANGUAGE

**word ** IMPORTANT FOR LATER

That's all for now folks!

Disclaimer: me no own :( *POUT*

FFN Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, know how to speak Japanese so please ignore any and all misspelled and miss labeled things and people, nor did I intentionally copy another authors work thus any and all coincidence I apologize for in advance just in case. And if you do find similarities please tell the story title and author so, I can read it and apologist to the author personally.

I do own my plot.

Chapter Two- Three More?

As the newly reviled Gohan-sensei walked to the door, the history class just gaped. Lost in their own thoughts about how the new teacher looked far too young to be a student in university, let alone a teacher at one.

'Her cannot be my teacher! I'm not crushing on my teacher! Videl Satan doesn't have crushes at all let alone on her hot, cute, handso-, on her TEACHER! Things like this only happened in those silly romance books she caught Erasa with. This is soo not happening to me!' Videl thought frantically.

The class was so absorbed with their thoughts that before they knew it in front of the class stood three very odd looking "people".

"Welcome to your first day of high school." The odd new teacher told the latecomers "As I was saying, my name is Professor Gohan Son; I have a doctorate in several fields of study, including medicine. I have been teaching since I was 15." Gohan ignored the gasps, "As most of you know this is my first day, please help both me and your new peers." Gohan gestured to the trio.

On the far right of the trio stood a male figure of someone who looked to have spent the majority of his life in the sun. His skin was a deep orange almost a caramel brown, his hair shown a bright golden hue that could rival who any ssj3's color, and it was a mass of spikes and curls aside from a few braided and beaded strands. His eyes were at a tilted slant that carried a deep crimson hue to kind irises. He was obviously someone who kept active, his tall lean frame [that was just short of the other male in the group] had no fat upon it, exuded an air of confidence that some might take as arrogance. He wore something akin to the uniform of the Celtic warriors of old, that showed a plenty fold of tattoos and tribal markings that he wore with pride. The girls in the class had immediately perked up upon his entrance and had not stopped giggling amongst themselves, especially Erasa. His white shirt was lose and the neck line plunged and showed his pectorals, his cape was a green and black plaid that fell easily off his broad shoulders. Where his trousers started was a mystery as the last few inches of his shirt and first few inches of his pants were covered by a sash that also held up a patch of cloth that contained his clan's symbol and three claws from some unknown creature. His hunting boots were calve high and made of deer skin as were his arm bracers.

In the middle stood a short tomboy who despite appearance Gohan could tell that, she was a fully developed woman. She looked to be at most 12 years old at the height of 4'8", and would be described as a pixie. She held her long fire red locks of curls in a severely plaited rope that despite her efforts was escaping its confides and wisping about at that very moment. Her eyes where a startling mix of jade green and azure blue with a silted pupil; Her skin was so pale that appeared translucent, it was giving off a slight glow in the direct light as well, which contrasted sharply with the golden freckles that sprinkled not only her face but her entire tiny body it seemed. She carried an impish look about her, and she seemed to spell trouble for all who crossed her. She was clothed in the attire of a young boy living in Earth-sai's middle ages, or more like that of a yeoman's; her leggings were made of some sort of material that seemed as tough as leather yet as supple and stretching as spandex. The shirt looked to be plain cotton; the hunting jerkin she sported was definitely made of the same material as her pants. And to top off the whole ensemble she wore forest boots, wristbands, and a belt for her pants, and a harness for other weapons all made of the same mysterious material. Overall, it looked to Gohan like she was from an ancient race or beings that were well known for their fighters, hunters, and the fact that men and women shared an equal statist, to them your worth was based on your skill. The women always whore strict bindings in public from puberty to the time they have found a proper mate, for it was rumored that to see an unbound Arytiaen [Arryytee-iee-an] woman was to see a goddess herself upon the mortal plan. The Arytiaen people were powerful and proud; they were also once, a very long time ago, allies of the Sayians, along with their cousins the Naaigitia [Nah-aee-gee-teeah], who he figured that the first male was from.

The third and final new student stood off from the others, he wore his people's traditional clothes, he obviously had only just entered his teen years despite his almost 7' tall frame. He was the most foreign looking and it was obvious that for the duration of his stay he would be a loner, for he was a Namekian. "Class I would like to introduce you to some new classmates of yours, they will be staying here on Earth experience life here and make connections to the human race. Now I know that some of them look quite different from what you're used to seeing," this was obviously directed to the Namek as the new teacher had gestured to him, "I ask that you be kind to all of them and that you try to get to know your new classmates without prejudice." Gohan looked pointedly at the class," Now I am well aware that you don't know me but know this, if I hear of any of you being un kind to any of our gests or that you stood by and watched them be bullied I will make the perpetrator wish that they had never heard my name." Gohan's tone was unforgiving and strict.

"This year is to be spent furthering our knowledge of other cultures and species; and obviously our Extraterrestrial exchange students will be doing the same throughout the year. Now I know that Yahamari was lenient in both his teaching and principles. Rest assured I will not be as such, my job is to reteach what Yahamari did, and catch all of you up to where you should be this year. Now Yahamari taught you that two years ago scientists who were working in conjunction with CC and NASA stumbled upon intelligent life forms not far from Earth in a quadrant humans had never looked in before…" at this several of the not so smart students asked "really?" While the Arytiaen and Naaigitia just laughed and the Namek stared on impassively.**Gohan had seen him quickly roll his eyes and herd him snort under his breath, the two others had also seen and heard this by the indication of their increased laughter.**

"… and that ever since then Earths' officials have been working towards friendly communications, and learning more about space. He was wrong." Gohan ignored the cries of "What!"

"You heard me, Yahamari was wrong. Aliens have been visiting Earth for a long time; thousands of years before any of us hear were born. We will be going over this topic for the next three days in honor of our visitors." Before the students could start to protest, Gohan continued. "Now the new course outline and expectations along with class syllabus will be online when you login to the school's mainframe this evening. I expect all of you to check your noticeboards every night for information on upcoming quizzes, due dates for both homework and projects, ect…. I know that everyone here is on some type of electronic device every day, so don't try and give me that excuse. In less than a year, a large majority of you will be going to a college of some sort. The way I will run my classroom, is how you will find your college classes to be, count yourselves lucky, you will at least be used to it by the Fall.

The class was too shocked to respond, but one thought crossed all of their minds in some form or another, 'Dame this guy may look like a wimp, but he's a slave driver. This just became my least favorite class.' Videl however found her new teacher even sexier.

Gohan turned to the aliens, "I will give you the grace period of two weeks to familiarize yourselves with Earth's technology, if you have problems ask either your class mates or host families. I will also be available for help." Gohan turned to the class, "This goes for the rest of you as well. I know how dangerous this city can be, if you need anything anything at all, I will do my best to help you with very few questions asked."

This statement is what saved the new teacher from this year's most hated list. For an adult willing to stick their necks out or even listen was a rare thing in their world. Even though the adult in question looked to be their age, they were comforted by the thought of his attention, and acceptance.

Before Gohan could continue, a sound came over the PA:

"ALL STUDENTS AND TEACHERS PLEASE MAKE WAY TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR A SPECIAL PRESENTATION."

'Well I had hoped that I would have more time before they called us down, but what's done is done. Someone please lead the way."

{Auditorium}

The principal, Mr. Jizuko was standing on the stage, desperately trying to calm down and drawl the teenagers' attention away from the aliens. "Hello everyone and Good morning; today is a momentous day in which will mark a new chapter in the world's history books. And here to help me explain is the one and only Mr. Hercule Satan!"

A tumultuous cheer shook the large room.

"GOOOD MORNING ORANGE STAR HIGH!" Hercule shouted as he burst forth from the rear entrance, dressed in his usual attire. Videl groaned at her father's embarrassing display. Hercule climbed onto the stage.

"I'm here to tell you about something amazing that happened today. When you look up this day in history it will be remembered as the day the Aliens came." Gasps could be heard from all-around, coming from the students, who hadn't been in Gohan's class that morning.

"WE HAVE BEEN 'LUCKY' ENOUGH TO HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO-" the principal tapping him on the shoulder interrupted Hercule.

"YES? MAKE IT QUICK I'M TRYING TO GIVE A SPEECH HERE!"

"Inside voices please Mr. Satan." Mr. Jizuko reminded.

"Oh, sorry. As I was saying, our school was the first chosen to house three aliens, for the year. Now I know that some might look scary but you will have to get used to them, because Earth made an alliance with several space species." Hercul's voice laced with barely concealed disgust and contempt went on talking about peace and learning from one another in a well-rehearsed and screen written monologue.

While Gohan, unable to resist, snorted rather loudly at the ridiculousness of the 'Champ' and the moronic looks of amazement and awe on the idiot Earthlings.

Videl once captivated by the rare speech given by her father that was actually good and didn't send her into lala land [also trying not to give into her urges to guts jump Gohan-Sensei and kiss him there and then] and by all the secrets of the new students represented quickly came back to herself at unacknowledged crushes' snort. "And Just What In The Hell Are You Snorting About Gohan-SENSEI!? I thought this type of thing would be right up your ally! It is history!" **In her shock she kinda over does it and will come off bitchy for a lot of her scenes so please forgive her for the many mood swings ahead! :( Thank You! ;)**

"Yeah Nerdy-Sensei, this has geek written all over it!" Came Sharpeners' ever so intelligent response.

Mr. Jizuko finally getting over his shock at his new star teacher's display of disrespect said, "Indeed Mr. Son would you like to explain your reasoning behind your rudeness to the rest of the school?"

"No" came Gohan's' brutal yet honest and immediate answer.

"Let me rephrase his statement Sonny you will explain your actions now! I don't know how a kid like you got the job of teaching my Sweetpea and her little friends. But let me tell you this buster; I won't take any of your disrespect towards me." Hercule butted in.

"Nah. Don't feel like it." was all that could be heard coming from Gohan's stoic face. While internally he thought, 'Well I've already dug myself into a hole. And they did say I had to play nice until the other aliens arrived {Chichi wasn't paying attention when this was said, otherwise she would have made Gohan be nicer longer}, and they have indeed started Orange Star High so I really don't need to keep this fucking façade up any longer. Might as well have some fun with these weaklings! **Cue: Internal Evil Grin**'

Most of the faculty had come out of their stupors by now and were gasping at Gohan's attitude, who would ever thought that Oxfords Best teacher, biggest "Nerd", and resident Genius [and in their view Dean's pet] could talk so disrespectfully to the Principal!

"Mr. Son what is the meaning of this!? Why are you openly disrespecting me and your peers, and students, and to top that off you are being a horrible example of both your species and Planet Earth to our guests!"

Turning around quickly Mr. Jizuko tried to assure the group of non-Earthlings "Not all humans are like that; in fact Gohan-Sensei is new to the school. I really don't know what's gotten into him! Maybe he is just nervous to be faced with something so new." He whispered frantically to them, thinking that no one could hear him. ** But we all know that our favorite Sayian could. ** Only to be met with laughs of the two "normal" looking aliens as the Namek remained impassive. He had heard Gohan mutter, "No, I'm actually being rather nice compared to the rest of my Species, stupid Human!" and Renlon [The Namek] started to put all the clues together that this was their contact who would help them navigate human society, just remained respectfully silent.

"Don't worry we have faced worst attitudes before, I mean have you ever had to deal with a Sayian before? Even one in a good mood?" the red haired pixie asked flippantly.

"Sayian?" was the only intelligible response given by Mr. Jizuko who was shocked that the alien girl could speak Japanese so well. Suddenly the entire school focused in on the conversation, having stopped their gossiping about the new Sensei's actions, in the front of the auditorium. Even Gohan's ears perked up to hear what they would have to say about his people, yet for all you looked at his face it remained as impassive as it was when he first came in that day.**CoughVidelCough**

"Well First before I explain shouldn't we continue introductions my feet are getting rather tired from standing for so long." Was all that could be heard from the Naaigitia.

"Why of course! My apologies please state Your Name, Age, Race, Planet, something about yourselves, and your planet."

After looking at each other, Renlon voiced "Ladies First." His deep voice resonating throughout the small classroom, to the startlement of his new peers.

The Arytiaen just rolled her eyes and spoke with her melodic voice "Hello I'm Natasha, I'm 18 by your years, I'm from planet Aryton, and I'm an Arytiaen, I enjoy fishing and hunting, sometimes with my siblings, on my planet men and women have always been equal in status." The class gasped that she wasn't younger; Gohan internally congratulated himself on guessing right.

Then Renlon and the Naaigitia looked at each other and simultaneously agreed for the Naaigitia to go first. "Yo! I'm Mitosuke, I'm 20 in Earth years, I come from Naaigi, my people are known as the Naaigitia, we are cousins to the people of Aryton, and I like to help out with my family's Blacksmithing business that we have run for over three hundred years." His baritone voice held traces of mischievousness in it, a telling sign of a prankster. Most of the females sighed at the sound of his voice and gained dreamy looks within their eyes. Erasa was the worst of them.

With no preamble, the last stepped forward and said, "Renlon is my name, I'm 15 in your system of counting, and I am a Namekian from New Namek. I help my people's elders plant and grow the forests of our new home. My people are asexual and thus are neither male nor female." His deep voice yet again rang throughout the room, his statement breaking the girls out of their reverie and shocking many.

"W-w-Well thank you for that r-Renlon, Natasha, and Mitosuke. You may have a seat right in where ever you like." Stammered Mr. Jizuko

Coincidently there was a seat right next to Gohan open and two on the other side of Sharpener. Erasa the ever-friendly one quickly waved them over.

"Yoo-hoo over here guys…", as they approached they all fealty a similar feeling that fate was interfering again pushing them toward the muscle head, bubbly blond, inquisitive coffee haired girl, and grouchy Gohan. "Well Natasha You can sit in the chair farthest from Sharpener-he's a bit grabby if you know what I mean- and Mitosuke I'm sure you won't mind sitting next to Sharpener he won't hurt you, And Renlon I'm sure that Gohan-Sensei is a nice guy normally so why don't you get to know him." The three were so shocked to be ordered around by a seemingly ditzy blond that they couldn't help but follow her Drill Sargent like orders.

Mr. Jizuko having regained his composure said much to the chagrin of the aliens, "Well I know how curious you all would be with our new arrivals. So I planned out our time to have a Q and A all-around that will include going back and forth between our new friends and us, where they will ask us any question that they wish to know and then we will do the same. They will start first."

This statement met with much excitement from the school and some trepidation from all of the non-humans in the room. Natasha spoke first "well um uh, Humm well, ah! Are there really dragons on this planet?"

"There have been many rumors but if anyone has really seen them they have not come forward to tell the public." Hercule said with a pompous tone, however before he could ask what the hell a Sayian was, he was interrupted.

"Yes they exist, you have to go far out into the country to find them because they are very shy around humans but it you help one then the rest will always help and trust you, heak if the deed is great enough you could even become a rider." Gohan said rather matter of factly.

"N-Now now l-let's not be hasty in calling each other names." Mr. Jizuko tried to keep the peace between the 'Champ' and his new teacher.

"Sonny stop telling lies, there is no such thing as dragons we all know this, I just didn't want to hurt this poor child's feelings." As Natasha's eyes started to fill with tears of outrage at the thought of being thought of as a child; Gohan swiftly spoke.

"No 'Sir' you don't understand, I'm the one who has spent my whole life exploring the wild, and l grew up in the country so I've seen them, and they are very much real. So why don't you ask someone who actually knows something about the world before you start to spout lies. And if you don't believe me then go ask Ms. Konoko about them." Gohan finished with a note of finality that no one could disagree with.

"I will Sonny, and then when you are proven wrong you will be facing a months' worth of detentions for your impertinence." Hercule said his voice practically dripping venom or what he thought was venom, when in reality he was just screeching. Storming over to the young Science teacher who had up to that point been too busy helping some of the weaker students adjust to their new schoolmates to listen and answer Natasha's question, he missed Natasha's quiet "Thank you Sensei" and Gohan's nonchalant nod in return.

A few uncomfortable moments later, a red-faced Hercule had returned with a young pretty Ms. Konoko the science teacher that had deemed protecting the students from the bigoted idiot that they had for a World Champion, far more important than helping a bunch of brainless jocks adjust. Everyone knew that the old geezer Mr. Yahamari had had a crush on the new science teacher who was young enough to be his daughter, and that she despising him was the one to rally the girls to press charges. In doing so, Ms. Konoko had won herself a place in their hearts as an adult who cared about them, not just a paycheck.

"You will be receiving a notice from the Board Sonny, on how to behave properly." He said sourly, as he stomped over to his place next to the sweating Principal.

"I don't think so Satan-san he only got defensive after you insulted both of them, am I right Mr. Jizuko?" Ms. Konoko, seeing his nod continued, "And Gohan-Sensei is right dragons do exist in the wild dear," Stopping only to see Natasha nod in acceptance. "Furthermore, you all should be glad to have Gohan-Sensei as your teacher; he knows his stuff, and not just history. I can still remember going to him when I needed help in Uni. Hello again Sensei how are you?"

"I am doing alright, Yukina, I see you achieved your dream." Gohan replied, ignoring the shocked looks he was receiving from the school.

"Yes Sensei, thank you for all your help, I don't think I could of done it without you." The newly revealed Yukina said blushing, much to Mitosuke's stomach's dismay.

"Nonsense, I know you would have done just fine without me. And we are peers now you can call me Gohan, Yukina-chan." At this Yukina's, blush increased.

"Hai Sens- I mean Gohan-san."

"Better but still needs work Yukina-chan."

Hercule huffed and asked impatiently "What Is a Sayiaing or whatever they are called?"

"SAYIANS are the most bloodthirsty, brutal, barbaric in their customs, yet they are one of the most powerful races to ever exist in the universe, some are even stronger than the kais." Was the answer Mitosuke gave.

Gasps and strangled screams were all that could be heard in the swiftly silencing room. "What! Surely you jest. How could such a race of beings exist?" Mr. Jizuko shrieked.

"Oh it gets worse. But first, what do you do for fun here on Earth?" Mitosuke queried.

"WORSE! Fun! How can you think of fun after reviling that?" Hercule exclaimed.

"Well you did say that we would take turns with the questions." Mitosuke said slightly confused.

"Satan-san! You should know better than to try to cheat!" Yukina chastised Hercule. "We have a number of devices and activities that we use to de-stress and entertain ourselves, It depends on your interests, and hobbies, to tell what you will use, but I'm sure that we will find something for you." She said kindly to Mitosuke, he nodded in acceptance.

Natasha spoke up, "In response to earlier yes it does get worse. You see that is only if your race is lucky enough to be allies with the Sayians." The faces of the school paled dramatically at the thought; while you could hear a faint amused chuckle from the back of the auditorium that most dismissed as a figment of their imaginations but Videl having heard it come from her new teachers direction so she stored it away to investigate latter.

Seeing that they won't be able to really focus on their questions Natasha took pity on them and continued to elaborate, "Well Sayians kinda have the reputation similar to that of your 'boogieman' except that they actually exist. They thrive of pain, war, battles, fighting, and death. The phrase 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger' is taken literally with Sayians. Their strength and power doubles whenever they survive near death experiences, especially those from a fight. Parents form around the universe use them to scare children into behaving and doing what they are told. And remember they truly do exist." By that time over half the class looked as if they were going to lose their breakfast.

"What! You are kidding! Nothing can be that horrible!" Mr. Jizuko said trembling. This time Renlon answered, startled students and teachers jumped when they heard his deep voice reverberate throughout the large room once again; it took them all some time to process the words he spoke, "No they speak the truth. Every word of it. Up until a few years ago back when the Cold Empire still ruled most of the universe, It was universally accepted that the Sayian race was extinct, with the exception of the few that survived to serve the Empire, destroyed along with their planet in a sudden meteor shower. After the Sayians were gone, the Cold Empire grew and continued to destroy any thing in their path. Then one day 12 years ago the Scion of the Empire landed on Namek and started demanding that we handed over an ancient and powerful set of artifacts that dated back to our Great War, when we didn't comply he killed each and every one of us."

He was interrupted with jumbled and garbled words and that to yell over it all, "Silence! I will explain the artifacts had the power to grant any three wishes within the creator of the artifacts power, with the help of a mysterious group of warriors, and one in particular was able to kill the Empire's leaders, causing a good majority of the Empire to collapse into itself, saving us all. The warriors turned out to be a group of protectors that inhabit Earth The Z-Gang or Z-Warriors, they are the Guardian of Earth's Champions, and in their midst are several of the Legendary Super Sayians or The Ascended Ones. They were kind enough to save one Namekian child and used the artifacts to transport everyone but their strongest warrior and Frieza [the Cold Scion] to earth, where they revived all of us and were kind enough to offer us a place to stay until they could find a new planet. Then a few months ago The Sayians and their planet suddenly appeared and they eradicated each and every branch left of the Empire." Renlon finished, the Arytiaen and Naaigitia looked at him in shock that a Sayian let alone multiple would be willing to help any other race, let alone willingly give their lives to protect a planet not their own.

"What do you mean 'The New Sayian Empire'?" asked Videl the only non-comatose student.

This time Natasha replied, "The Sayians as he said were recently discovered to have been in hiding for the last few decades, they said that they used a new type of cloaking device to shroud their planets system in darkness on the outside. Officially speaking mind you, their reason was that they hid was that they were sick of being used as Murders for Higher; unofficially they were rumored to have found a way different from the Namekian Artifacts to come back from the dead and that they destroyed the remains of the Empire because they wanted revenge for the Empire using them and the Colds being the ones responsible for the death of their race and planet. Of course this is all unofficial due to no one really wanting to go there, because let's face it even to their allies they are scary enough as is."

Her statement was met with much confusion from the bewildered students. That is until Videl spoke as if she had just come upon epiphany, "Of Course! What's worse than an Untouchable Warriors?" at the blank looks she received from her 'Peers' she continued, "An ENTIRE Race Of Them! Warriors that don't die! Or stay dead for long and come back for vengeance!" Shudders at that very thought went through the room even the aliens were yet again horrified to think of such a possibility, yet if you looked close enough Gohan remained as impassive as ever. In fact now that she thought of it Gohan-Sensei hadn't been affected by anything they had heard that day besides the odd chuckle here and there, Videl again noted this all down mentally to ponder latter.

"Now, I think that our Questions have waited long enough, you all owe us three questions. Renlon I believe that it is your turn." Mitosuke stated with authority.

"Thank you Mito-san." Renlon then turned to Gohan, "Gohan-Sensei was it?" at his nod Renlon continued, "Tell me do you mayhap go by Kazuma on the odd occasion?" At that both Natasha's and Mitosuke's eyebrows rose as the put the facts together. The rest of the schools' however furrowed in confusion at his question. Videl's in particular were accompanied by a fierce scowl. Gohan just smirked evilly having been expecting this for quite some time. He then replied…

{-}

An: Sorry this is so late, I have been bogged down by the combined efforts of The Evil Ones and The Sinister Six. You r_eally _don't want to know, Anyhoo I hope you like this.


End file.
